


Forever and Always

by suburbiiia



Category: Troyler (Youtube)
Genre: Crying, Heartbreak, M/M, YouTube, this is very sad, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbiiia/pseuds/suburbiiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute, so yes, this is very sad and I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

Troye glanced at the clock again, probably for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. 8.40pm. Tyler was supposed to be here at 8 o' clock. They wanted to go to their favourite restaurant to celebrate their one year anniversary, but Tyler still hadn't arrived at their little apartment.

Slowly, Troye started to worry: Tyler wasn't one to be that late. Minutes, yes, but not more than half an hour, especially not on a special day like this one. Or if something was keeping him busy at work, he would've called at least.

He pulled out his phone with sweaty fingers and unlocked it quickly. No missed calls. No new messages.

Where was he?

Troye couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing, so he lifted himself up from the chair he'd been sitting on and walked down the stairs while dialing the familiar number again.

"Well hello everyone, this is the mailbox of Tyler Oakley. I can't pick up right now, but you can leave a message..." Troye clicked the red button and opened the door, walking out in the driveway. It was freezing, he should've grabbed a jacket. There was still snow, even though it was nearly March. He let his gaze drift around, it already got dark, but he could see that there was nothing - no cars that were pulling up the driveway at least.

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise destroyed the silence. Troye couldn't get his phone out off his pocket fast enough and nearly dropped it in the process with his cold, frozen fingers. He pressed accept without even looking at the name on his display.

"Tyler?" He asked hastily, literally praying that it was him, although he wasn't even religious. "No, Troye, it's me, Connor." Troye's heart dropped in disappointment and fear. Connor was a mutual friend of them, who also worked with Tyler. But today, Troye almost didn't recognize him, because his voice sounded different, as if he'd been crying. _What had happened?_

"T-Troye, you have to come. I-I'm with Tyler, at the hospital, he had an accident.." Connor started sobbing now, but Troye was too shocked to calm him. No way. No. This couldn't be true. He clutched at the phone as if his life depended on it which just caused him hear the next sentence better.

"Troye, they say he won't make it.."

*****

A few minutes later, Troye sat in his car, driving to the nearest hospital in town. His eyes were focused on the road, but his thoughts were far, far away.

_It was December and Tyler had decided to take Troye out, they went to the movies and had dinner in a fancy restaurant after it was over. And even though they both enjoyed the evening, Tyler seemed to be nervous the whole time. So, when Tyler asked him to go on a walk when they were done eating, Troye naturally agreed. He was curious what this was all about - curious what could make 'the Tyler Oakley' nervous._

_They walked quite a while without either of them saying a word, just enjoying the peaceful silence. Then they arrived at their favourite spot in the park, at a little bench that was placed in front of a pond, where they sat down next to eachother. It was a clear night and they could see the stars shining above them and even though it was cold, it was bearable._

_"Troye..?" Tyler said after a while, looking at him. "Mhh..?", Troye hummed softly, turning around to face his gorgeous boyfriend. "Troye, I.. I don't really know how to start, to be honest. I don't even know how I came to the point where I am right now. A year ago, I would never have dreamed of the possibility that someone as perfect as you would be my boyfriend one day, and now that you are, I don't want to ever let you go. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You're not only the love of my life, but you're also my best friend. You can cheer me up and make me laugh when no one else can, you understand me how no one else does. Before I met you, Troye, I was scared of so many things, but you took my fear away and made me stronger, and now the only thing I'm scared of is losing you. And well, I know this isn't usual, but you're special and what we have is special and this is special." Tyler stood up from the bench and bent down on his knee, pulling a box out off the pocket of his jacket, showing Troye a silver ring._

_"And I know that we only have been together for less than a year by now, but even after being with you for such a short amount of time, I know for sure that I don't want to do anything else for the rest of my life than spending my time with you. I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad times, and I won't leave you until the day you ask me to. And even then, I swear that I'll fight for you, because you're the love of my life, the one I want to grow old with and I can't imagine a life without you at my side. Troye Sivan Mellet, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes. Oh my god, yes Tilly, yes I will." Troye said and he pulled Tyler in for a long and passionate kiss. "I love you, Tyler. Forever and always."_

Still deep lost in his thoughts, Troye entered the hospital. He went straight to the information desk and asked for his boyfriend, receiving a pitiful look from one of the nurses. She led him down the hallway, explaining to him what had happened to Tyler, but he could barely hear her. It wasn't important to him what had happened, it was important to him that she said the love of his life wouldn't make it through this night.

As soon as she stopped in front of a room, Troye could feel his knees go weak. He wasn't prepared for what he'd be seeing behind this door and he didn't think he'd ever be. Tyler is in there, he reminded himself. Be brave, for him.

He tried to keep a straight face as he finally opened the door, trying to appear strong, but he broke down and rushed to his boyfriend's side as soon as he saw him. Tyler was pale, he looked so vulnerable laying there in the hospital bed, with a dozens of needles sticking in his arms and his chest, keeping him alive. His face and the part of his naked chest you could see were bruised, but he still was the most beautiful human being Troye had ever laid his eyes on.

"Troye..", Tyler whispered and opened his eyes when his boyfriend sat down next to him and took his hand. "You're here.." "Of course I am, Tilly. I won't let you go through this alone.." Troye tried to keep his voice steady, but it didn't work. This was the first time in a year, they wouldn't be able to go through something together.  
  
"Don't leave me, Troye.."  
  
"I won't."

*****

They had been sitting like this for a while, neither of them speaking, just holding hands and taking in eachothers presence, when Tyler spoke again.  
  
"Troye? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Will we have kids? I always wanted to ask you that, but.. it seemed too soon."  
  
Troye swallowed hard, trying to fight back the tears. "Yes. Yes, we will Tilly. We will have wonderful children."  
Tyler leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes, smiling softly as he listened to Troye's soothing words.  
"A little boy and a little girl, and we will leave our apartment and move into a house with a big garden where we can play with them. With them and the dog we'll have. I know, you always wanted one..."

Troye's voice drifted off as he got lost in his thoughts again, all the things on his mind he had dreamed of doing with Tyler, but wouldn't be able to. But, maybe for one thing, it wasn't too late.

He stood up and kissed Tyler on his cheek, whispering a "Be right back, Tilly" into his ear and left the room.

Just a few minutes passed before Troye entered the room again, followed by a couple of nurses, one of them carrying a bible. Troye walked around the bed and looked into the gorgeous eyes of his fiancé.

"Tilly, listen to me. The day you proposed to me was the best day in my entire life and I still remember every single word you said, but I remember as well that I didn't get the chance to say anything back, because I was so lost for words. But I'm going to tell you now, because you have to know how much I love you. We didn't have a perfect relationship, we went through good times as well as through bad times, but we went through them together and because of that it was still perfect to me. I always knew that you were the one I wanted to grow old with and I still do. I love everything about you: I love how your eyes sparkle when you laugh, and how you cry every time at the best parts of your favorite movies when we watch them. And I love that you let me hold you while you do that, I love how it feels to have you in my arms, because it still makes my heart flutter, even after all this time. The day you proposed to me, I promised you that I'd stay with you forever. And now, I don't know how much longer this forever - our forever - will be, but I promised you that I'd marry you. So, will you, Tyler Oakley, marry me, right here and right now, and let me show you with that, how much you really mean to me?"

They were both crying now, silent tears streaming down their cheeks, and their visions were blurry, but neither of them wanted to break the eye contact.  
"Yes, Troye, yes. I will."

One of the nurses got up to stand in front of them, took the bible and read out the verses. Troye Mellet and Tyler Oakley got married on that day, one of them laying in a hospital bed and only alive because of the fluid that was pumped through his veins, but nevertheless it was the best day of their lives.

But then Tyler's eyes closed slowly and he sank back into his pillows, exhausted. Troye rushed to his side again, planting a tender kiss on his lips. He heard the nurses leave the room quietly, they couldn't do anything to save Tyler, so they left the newly married couple alone for the rest of their time together.

"Thank you, Troye, for everything. Thank you for giving me the most amazing life someone could ask for. You know that I love you?”, Tyler said as his eyes fluttered open again, his words barely audible and his breathing getting heavier by the second. "I love you too, Tilly." Troye answered softly and kissed Tyler on his forehead. "Forever and always."

They stayed like that until Tyler found the strength to speak on.  
"Even if I'm not here, I'll always love you. I'll always be here with you, you just won't be able to see me. But I'll never stop loving you."

Tyler closed his eyes again, taking his last deep breath. "Don't forget me, Troye."

"I won't, Tyler. Never."

{Some people say, true love lasts long. Even though the person you love isn't there anymore.}

 


End file.
